


Normal

by AuthorInDistress



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Prince Oikawa Tooru, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: A special guest is here in Kageyama's town and he couldn't care less.





	Normal

.

Living in a small town of only around two thousand people, it was easy to get bored with the same yearly ceremonies and events and so on, which was why when something new and exciting happened, everyone and their mother would be drawn into it; whether they knew what it was about or not.

This excitement always bled through into the schools and even the town-hall, but there was still those few who usually didn’t particularly care. This was also, usually, Kageyama.

“Isn’t this cool?” Hinata asked as he bounced beside him, “I’ve never seen the town so buzzed like this.”

“They probably discovered a new vegetable to boil.” Kageyama retorted, putting his hands in his pockets and avoiding eager students that ran past him, “Or a  - ” One of the said students grabbed onto his arm however and he flinched in surprise, glancing down.

“Kageyama-kun!” Yachi clung to him, near hysterical as she tugged at his arm, “Kageyama-kun, come quick!”

“Yachi-san?” Hinata poked his head around to stare at her, “What’s wro – ?”

“It’s Yimie-chan!” She cried and Kageyama blinked sharply, pulling his arm free and following her back the way she’d run. Hinata stared after them.

“Wait!” He called, “Who’s Yimie-chan?” Kageyama ignored him and continued to run.

Once they made it through to the back entrance of the school, Yachi pointed him in the direction of two alphas that were currently bent over a layer of cardboard.

He didn’t register the ‘special-forces’ symbols on their suits until he was close enough but by then, it didn’t really matter as they’d already seen him and had seen his anger.

They glanced down at Yachi too and one of them sighed, “So this is your friend?” They muttered, “Another omega?”

Bristling at that, Kageyama clenched his fists, “This area is protected by the school, you don’t have any right to be here.”

“Actually we do,” The second alpha said, leaning down to grin at him, “We’re under order to clear the streets,” He folded his arms across his chest, “And that goes for everywhere.”

“Well there’s a cat in there,” Kageyama aggressively pointed at the cardboard, “And she has kittens. If you move them, they’ll be killed. This is the safest place for them to – ”

“Don’t worry, we won’t hurt her.” The second smiled, “But she does have to go.”

“No she doesn’t,” Kageyama snapped, “You don’t have any righ – ”

“Look kid,” The first held a hand up now, his tone low and patronising, “I’m not losing my job over a fucking cat. Okay?”

Kageyama glared and the second one snorted, “Hey don’t swear in front of them. They’re only little omegas.”

Having had enough, Kageyama stepped forward and gave him a push back, “That _fucking_ cat is under our school’s protection.” He snapped, “You can ask our teacher, she – ”

“I’m not asking anyone anything,” The second growled at him, his amusement gone, “And push me again, we’ll have trouble. You want us to stop, talk to our boss.”

Kageyama’s glare darkened, “Fine.” He hissed, “Where are they?”

Glancing at each other, the two men laughed and Kageyama felt Yachi stiffen behind him at their sheer disrespect, “He’s what all this is for.” The first said, gesturing around him at all the other workers that were busy clearing trash and putting up decorations over every window and rooftop.

“Well good for him.” Kageyama scoffed, “He can order decorations but he can’t move this cat. So where is he?”

All patience gone now, the two alphas looked down at him, “I think it’s time you leave.” The first told him but Kageyama hardly reacted because right behind them he suddenly saw a procession of black cars and he knew that their so-called ‘boss’ would be in one of them.

“Never mind. I’ll find him myself.” He said and before they could stop him, he marched across the road toward the cars. He was almost within reach when he was stopped by an alpha in a black suit however and she held him back with a firm look.

“You can’t come this way, I’m afraid,” She said and Kageyama turned his glare toward her instead.

“I need to talk to their boss.” He said, pointing behind him at the two alphas that stood beside the school. They were both watching closely now, wondering what he’d do next, “They’re moving something without permission.”

Curious, she drawled, “Moving what?”

“An animal.” Raising an eyebrow, she lifted her radio.

“Sir, we’ve got a teenager out here complaining his animal is being moved without permission.” She said, monotoned and non-urgent. Kageyama felt his anger rise until eventually, she continued, “Are you sure? But he – ” She paused, listening, and then shrugged, “Alright.”

Sweeping an arm out, she gestured toward one of the cars and they stopped, a door opening. An omega stepped out, his heels polished and expensive, and he walked toward Kageyama briskly.

Was this the boss?

But no, once he reached him, he held out a phone and Kageyama took it slowly.

“What’s the issue?” A voice demanded through it, low and curt, and he blinked, “We’ve got a busy day here.”

“Um.” Kageyama spoke over them, losing his nerve for a moment before catching a glimpse of the grins that those alphas had and straightening, “My name is Kageyama Tobio. I’m a student at Karasuno School and we have a cat that’s under it’s protection but your men are trying to move it without permission.”

“Under the school’s protection?” The voice asked, sounding baffled, “What kind of bullshit is this, I thought they meant a zoo or something. Don’t waste my time.” Kageyama gaped when he was hung up on and he angrily dialled back but the omega before him tried to take the phone away.

“Hang on honey – ”

“Hello?” A different voice answered this time but Kageyama snapped at it nonetheless.

“This is Kageyama Tobio.” He said, “And your men can’t move that cat! She has kittens and they’ll be killed if they leave! So it might be bullshit to you but it’s not – ” The phone was snatched out of his hands and he was forcibly escorted away.

He tried to turn back but judging from the looks on those pushing him forward, he knew he’d be on thin ice if he did. But still, _Yimie-chan._

“Bye sweetheart!” One of the first alphas called to him, waving as he was sent away, and he sent them a dark glare in return.

Yachi met with him when he was forced out of the area and she looked both worried and hopeful, “They made me leave,” She explained, “Is Yimie-chan – ?”

“They’re still going to move her.” Kageyama muttered, angry that he’d failed, and he startled when his phone buzzed. Looking down at his alarm, he sighed, “And now I’m late for work.”

“I’m sorry Kageyama-kun,” Yachi told him and he shook his head.

“It’s not your fault. They were assholes.” He glared in the direction of the school, “Which means they probably work for an asshole too.”

They parted ways when his second alarm rang and once she was gone, he ran toward the library, unlocking the staff door and heading inside quickly. He signed into his computer and sat behind the reception desk before anyone could notice how late he was. As he sat, he began emailing his teacher to explain what was happening and to ask if there was anything she could do, only to then realise how quiet it was.

It was a library but there was still always the sound of people walking, books rustling and so on, and his manager hadn’t come to greet him yet either. It was then that he thought to glance behind him at the noticeboard and see the poster that stated that the library would be closed today to give everyone a chance to welcome their ‘special guest’.

He groaned, putting his head down, and sighing. Did this mean he wouldn’t be paid? What a waste of time.

He pushed himself to his feet, signing out, when the door opened and an alpha walked in, glancing around curiously. Now that he knew that they were closed however, he could head back to the school and try to help Yimie-chan, but before he could call out to let this alpha know, he was spotted and the man walked over.

“Hi,” He greeted, smiling easily. He had a mess of brown hair that he’d clearly gelled and was in stylish, yet casual clothes. Still, it was obvious he wasn’t local, “Are you the librarian?”

“Assistant.” Kageyama corrected, still in a bitter mood and wanting to leave but forcing himself to be polite, “But we’re closed I’m afraid.”

“Ah.” The alpha drooped, “I’d hoped that at least _this_ would be open.” He sighed before squinting down at Kageyama, “What are you doing here then?” He asked.

“Leaving.” Kageyama said shortly and the alpha raised his eyebrows, amused at his tone, “So excuse me, but you need to leave too.”

Still staring at him with surprise, the alpha blinked and nodded, “Ah of course, of course.” He stood back as Kageyama rounded the desk and smiled, “Heading off to see the event?”

Kageyama snorted, hiding it in an attempt to try and not be so rude to a stranger, but his anger was still hot under his skin, “No,” He said, “Whoever this ‘special guest’ is, they’re not worth it.”

The alpha looked at him, “Oh? Why’s that?”

“The people that work for him are rude as hell,” He explained, opening the door and letting the alpha through first, “There’s a cat under my school’s protection but when I asked them not to move her – she has kittens – they just made fun of me and then made me leave.”

Sobered, the alpha nodded, “That is rude,” He said, “How many kittens does this poor cat have?”

“Five.” Kageyama said, surprised this man seemed to care. He seemed close in age to him however, so perhaps that was why he was still talking to him.

“Five,” The alpha smiled, “Well we can’t have them move her with that big a family, can we. I’ll speak to them.”

“Don’t bother,” Kageyama sighed, “I did and one of them swore down the phone at me.” He shook his head, “Even if they weren’t rude though, I don’t get all this fuss. A person’s a person. Why are some treated like Gods?”

“Oh I completely get that,” The alpha said, still walking with him, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, being treated like a God is – sounds nice. But there are times when these people should be treated normally too. You know, walk down a street without cameras flashing or people screaming.”

“Security shoving everyone away,” Kageyama added, agreeing, “Whole areas blocked off … “

“And what if special guests just want to experience places like everyone else? It’s such a pain.” The alpha said and by that point, the sound of everyone else in the town enjoying the festivities reached them, “Speaking of.” He gestured and Kageyama smiled briefly, before rolling his eyes.

“I’m going to head home.” He said and the alpha looked at him.

“What about the cat?”

Still so surprised that he even cared, Kageyama shrugged slowly, “I’d never get through that crowd and it’s not like they’d listen to me anyway. I already tried.”

“Well I’ll try with you, this time,” He was countered and the alpha looked so earnest, he had to stop and stare, “Come on.” He held a hand out now and, hesitantly, Kageyama took it, “Great. All the shops are closed so we can sneak through them.”

“We can’t go through them,” Kageyama protested, scandalised.

“It’s okay, they’re not locked.” The alpha assured him, leading the way. They ducked through the first shop easily, continuing on, and Kageyama’s heart thumped as he prayed they wouldn’t get caught. With all the security around, they could look like assassins for the special guest, and he bit his lip, wondering if he’d been caught up with a criminal of sorts.

“Shh, get down,” The alpha crouched and he crouched too, watching as one of the suited alphas passed them by, speaking into his radio, “Alright, this way.”

He tugged him along only to then suddenly stop by a doorway, making Kageyama crash into his back.

“Sorry,” He held him by the shoulders to check that he was okay, laughing at his mistake, and Kageyama felt his cheeks burn at the look he was getting, “Come on.” He took him by the hand again and led the way through mannequins and the store till, “So where is this school, anyway?”

“Behind the square.” Kageyama told him and the alpha frowned.

“What, so it’s not even near the road for the parade?” He asked, “Why the hell are they moving a cat from there then? No one would even see her.”

“I – don’t know,” Kageyama frowned, “I didn’t even know there’d be a parade.”

“Not paid much attention to the town news, have you?” The alpha teased and he shook his head.

“I don’t really care about all this fuss, I told you.” And for some odd reason, the alpha’s smile grew blinding.

“That’s refreshing.” He said before pausing to point, “Is that the school?” He asked and at Kageyama’s nod, he practically yanked him out of the shop and toward it. The crowd was thinner out in the square and the alpha kept his head down as he nudged his way through it.

Once they reached the school, Kageyama switched their positions and led him instead, taking him around to the cardboard boxes that had housed Yimie-chan and her kittens.

The same alphas from before were in the process of taking them away, holding one of the kittens up and out of Yimie-chan’s reach as she yowled for it to be brought down.

“Ow,” The first wriggled his foot to try and stop her from scratching, “Stop it, you’ll have it back soon.”

He was holding the kitten by its waist however and the crying and yowling wasn’t only because it was separated from its mother, “Put it down.” Kageyama demanded and he turned toward him, shocked that he was back, “You’re hurting it!”

“You again.” The alpha snapped, jostling the kitten as he turned, only to freeze in place when he saw the alpha that Kageyama was standing beside, “O – Oikawa-sama.” He blushed a dark red, “I – this is – um.”

“Put the kitten down.” The alpha, Oikawa?, ordered and Kageyama stared as he was immediately listened to. Yimie ran toward her baby and scooped it up in her mouth, taking them back into her box, “So it’s true what I was told then. You are needlessly disturbing the culture here.” He looked at Kageyama then, “And upsetting locals.”

“Oikawa-sama, we weren’t – ” At a loss, the second took over for the first, jabbing a finger toward Kageyama, “This little brat was causing us trouble in the first place.” He snapped, “He even called your manager and swore at him too.”

“He swore at me first!” Kageyama rebuffed, angry. The manager must have been the first voice on the phone but Oikawa stepped forward anyway.

“I was there when he called, I heard what Yahaba said and I spoke to him about it,” Kageyama paused. The second voice on the phone. So he was a manager for this event too? That explained why they were listening to him, “This area isn’t blocked off anyway, there’s no need for you to be here. And I’ve specifically asked for local cultures and haunts to be respected.”

Suitable chastised, they swallowed their protests, “Yes Oikawa-sama,” Both alphas bowed, “We’re very sorry.” At a flick of his hand, they were dismissed and they left to re-join the others in their group, leaving Yimie-chan and her kittens alone.

Just like that.

“I – _thank_ you!” Kageyama turned to him, beaming, “They really did listen to you!”

Oikawa gave him an amused smile, “I guess I’m just naturally authoritative.” He said before blinking in surprise when something brushed against his leg. He bent then, stroking Yimie-chan gently as she purred her own thanks, “You’re very welcome, Beautiful.” He murmured and Kageyama bent too, reaching a hand out toward her.

She refused to come near however and Oikawa glanced at him, “She doesn’t like me,” Kageyama explained, “But I really like her, so it doesn’t matter.”

“Cats usually avoid evil people,” Oikawa commented, “You don’t seem evil.”

“I have a temper?” Kageyama suggested and he laughed, standing.

“I know. I heard.” At that, Kageyama remembered he’d been on the phone and blanched, standing as well.

“I’m so sorry about that, I – ”

“It’s alright,” Oikawa waved a hand, “I know you were angry at Yahaba-chan, not me. And it was hilarious to hear.”

“Still,” Kageyama lowered his gaze, “I’m sorry to have shouted like that.”

“Hey,” Oikawa ducked his head, meeting his gaze, “You were so happy a moment ago, go back to that.” Kageyama looked at him, “Tell you what, I’m new to the area obviously. What’s the best place to get ice-cream?”

“Um. Ukai’s store has a few good flavours.” He said, “But it’s blocked off for the events.”

Oikawa tsked, “I guess it’ll have to wait until after that, then,” He grinned at Kageyama, “What do you think?”

Ice-cream with a nice and handsome alpha his age?

“Okay.”

“Then it’s a date.” He blinked at that, his own thoughts having bent toward that already but he’d not expected it to be reciprocated. Unless Oikawa only meant it as a joke, which made more sense really, “I’m going to have to go now, however. I’ll see you for ice-cream, though, right?”

“Okay.” Kageyama nodded, glancing at the gathering crowds past the square, “I should – get going too.”

“You sure you won’t see the event?” Oikawa asked and he shook his head, “Alright. I’ll see you after for ice-cream then.”

“Okay.” He smiled, waving and jogging down the square back the way they’d come. He was much too afraid to go through the shops this time around however, especially on his own, but the crowd was daunting as well. He sighed, bracing himself to go through it when his hand was grabbed and he was spun around.

“This way,” Oikawa whispered, despite telling him that he had to go, and he was led through the black cars that he’d seen before until they were behind the town’s Gazebo. It had been decorated profusely and there was a band playing, with the Mayor sat waiting too.

Oikawa let go of him to shuck off his jacket and Kageyama stared through gaps in the wood to see the crowd. There were omegas at the front stands, in their best clothes with make-up and jewellery on, and no one ever usually made such a fuss for just a celebrity.

“Oikawa-san,” He glanced back, seeing security marching in now, “Are – are you sure I can be here?”

“You’re with me, don’t worry.” Oikawa told him and two other omegas stepped in with a different jacket. This one was red with gold trim, and it was pinned in place carefully.

Kageyama frowned, watching the omegas work, “What if the special guest comes?”

At that, Oikawa paused, his smile becoming softer than it had been since they’d met, “Don’t worry about that.” He said, “Just stick with me.” He gestured at the omegas then and they took Kageyama’s school bag from him, along with his blazer. He let them, at a loss of whether he should protest or not, and another omega stepped through.

This one walked with certainty and he faced Oikawa as he was dressed, “I’ve reprimanded those guards that disturbed the locals.” He said coolly and Kageyama recognised his voice.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, “Have you reprimanded yourself too?” He asked and the omega bristled, “In fact, better yet. Have you apologised?”

“I’ve apologised to you already, Oikawa-sam – ”

“Uh uh,” Oikawa held a hand up, “To the omega you swore at through the phone.” He stopped a protest with a single look and gestured at Kageyama. The omega, which must be Yahaba if he remembered correctly, turned toward him and narrowed his eyes.

“This is the omega?” He asked and Kageyama shrank back slightly, earning a nudge from whoever was doing something to his hair.

“This is Kageyama, Tobio,” Oikawa said, obviously having remembered his name from the phone call.

Yahaba sighed through his teeth, “I’m very sorry,” He said, bowing slightly, “Please forgive me.”

“Um.” Kageyama glanced at Oikawa, Yahaba, and then back again, all while someone brushed at his hair and fixed his collar, “It’s okay.” He said and Yahaba turned away.

“I think you’ve learnt your lesson,” Oikawa smiled and Yahaba tutted.

“I wish you would learn yours, Oikawa-sama,” He said, “It’s not safe for you to wander around alone like you do.”

“I wasn’t alone.” Oikawa said lightly, gesturing at Kageyama again, and Yahaba just sighed and bowed.

 _“Heika._ ” He murmured before stiffening when his radio came to life. He left them then to answer it and Kageyama stared after him. Heika. Your Majesty. Was he teasing Oikawa?

But then, once the omegas had finished with Oikawa, they stepped back and bowed as well, “They’re ready for you now, Heika,” One of them said and Oikawa’s casual demeanour changed entirely. He straightened, his face became still, and he suddenly seemed to ooze authority.

“Thank you.” He said, nodding toward Kageyama, “See that my guest is comfortable.” As he passed however, he winked at him, “You can join me up there if you want,” He whispered, “I like to know I’ve got friends near me.” He pointed at the omegas through the wood as well then, “And it might keep the wolves at bay.”

He stepped out then and Kageyama sank back against the omega fiddling with his hair, “Oh my god,” He murmured and the omega hummed sympathetically.

“I know,” She said but he doubted she knew the problem he was facing because, now that everything was clicking together, he was just coming to realise what he’d done.

“Oh my God.” This couldn’t be happening. He’d shouted at, held hands with and unknowingly insulted the _Prince_ of his country. To his _face._ “Oh my god.” He pushed back, leaving the area, “I – I have to go.”

He left as quickly as he could, running all the way home, and the sound of the band’s music seemed to follow him as he went.

He dived under the duvet in his bed once he was there, hiding in case _special forces_ came to knock down his door and drag him away for his disrespect. But he hadn’t known! He’d seen pictures before, sure, but the Prince had always been dressed so regally and was always so cold when interviewed.

He’d never have thought that this nice alpha, that had an easy smile and cared for his cat, would have been the same person.

He hid for what felt like hours, shaking and muttering angrily to himself, until eventually there was a knock at the door. He ignored it for a while but once it became insistent, he supposed he should go and see what his fate was to be.

Once he opened it, Yahaba stood there and one of the black cars from before was parked outside his house. There was a crowd of omegas and news reporters too and he felt self-conscious at how he must look with bed-hair and red cheeks.

“Kageyama, Tobio,” Yahaba said, like his name was an announcement, “You’ve been summoned for ice-cream.”

Blinking, Kageyama stared at him, and then at the car. The window rolled down and Oikawa smiled and beckoned him over. He blinked again but when Yahaba sighed impatiently, he decided to just listen and find out what was going on after.

He stepped toward the car, wincing when cameras flashed, and stepping inside when the door was opened for him.

Oikawa gestured to the seat opposite him and once he was buckled in, they drove away, “I got your address from your bag,” He explained, handing Kageyama back his blazer and school-bag, “I hope you don’t mind, but we did promise to have ice-cream together.”

“I’m sorry for running off, Heika.” Kageyama said, bowing his head, and Oikawa hummed.

“Don’t call me that,” He said, “I much preferred it when you didn’t know who I was.”

“I’m sorry for tha – ”

“No don’t apologise, idiot, I said I liked it.”

At that, automatically, Kageyama bristled, “I’m not an idiot.” He snapped and Oikawa grinned.

“Good.” He leant back, “Now where is this Ukai’s store?”

“Will all these people follow us there?” Kageyama asked and Oikawa sighed.

“Probably.”

“I don’t think we should go then,” He said, “Ukai’s store is small and he doesn’t like mess.” He paused then, “Is this what you meant by wanting to experience things like normal people?”

Oikawa nodded, pursing his lips, “I just want to get ice-cream.” He pouted, “But instead, I’ll make the store burst and the News will think you’re my omega and focus on that for weeks.” He groaned, “Ugh. Forget it. I’m sorry about this.”

“The news will think I’m your omega?” Kageyama asked, wide-eyed. Did that mean they’d follow him around too?

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” Oikawa sighed again, “I wasn’t thinking. I should have come to get you in my disguise.”

His disguise. His casual-clothes? So what Yahaba had said about him wandering around alone, was in fact just Oikawa wanting to have a normal time every now-and-again?

Kageyama chewed his lip, “If we go past the billboards, we can get out and hide behind them.” He said, “The car can drive off then and everyone will follow it but we can go to the store alone.”

Oikawa looked at him, surprised that he still wanted to go and that he wasn’t angry about the trouble he’d likely caused him, “Billboards?”

“There are these huge advert billboards near the shopping district,” Kageyama told him, “If you change, we can hide there until everyone’s gone.”

Oikawa’s face split into a grin and he accepted the idea. He changed his jacket for his casual one in the car and relayed the idea to the driver, hopping out with Kageyama to quickly run behind the billboards and watch as the crowds followed the car and not them.

He then took Kageyama by the hand and asked what way Ukai’s store was, choosing three different flavours, once they arrived, to eat together.

“When you were hiding in the stores,” Kageyama asked, licking his spoon, “Was that because you were pretending to hide, or because you’re not allowed to go off alone?”

“Both,” Oikawa said, “It’s fun pretending to be a normal person but it’s even more fun to hide from my guards.” Kageyama gave him a look and he laughed, “It’s even better when I meet someone who has no idea who I am too. Most omegas throw themselves at me for the chance to become a Princess and it gets tiring.”

“Well even if I’d known, I wouldn’t have done that,” Kageyama said, before asking, “Do you have a lot of pressure to get married? I remember reading someone about that once.”

“Yeah.” Oikawa spoke around his spoon, “I’m at the age where I need to marry and carry on the bloodline but every omega in my ‘circle’ is either married or not my type, and any other omega just worships me.”

“Must be terrible to be worshiped.” Kageyama said sarcastically and Oikawa laughed.

“Okay I love it sometimes,” He admitted, “But it does get old too.”

Kageyama nodded, “Well you said you like it when you meet someone who doesn’t know who you are,” He said, “Why don’t you just date someone like that? Maybe someone foreign?”

Oikawa smiled, soft, “I’m kinda trying to hint to someone right now, that I want to date them,” He said, “But they ran away the first time and now they just don’t get it.” Kageyama frowned, “I even bought them ice-cream.”

Oh. “Me? But – I’m not – I mean – _me?”_ He flushed, “But I’m not – anyone.”

“Exactly.” Oikawa said, “You talked to me like you would anyone else and I quite like how you did.” His smile widened, “I’ll even make sure our dates are private to avoid crowds.”

“Because you already made sure the News knows me,” Kageyama retorted, “And if I get death threats from omegas in town, you’re getting the blame.”

“I’ll take the blame.” Oikawa put a hand to his heart, “And to me, that sounds like a ‘yes’.”

Kageyama scrunched his lips to one side, “… it is a – ”

 _“There he is!”_ Someone’s hand thudded against the glass and suddenly a swarm of omegas filled the store. Ukai yelled at them to quiet down and Oikawa used that anger as a shield to grab Kageyama and get the hell out of there.

He kissed Kageyama’s hand as they parted and said a random address loudly for the nearest reporter to hear and note down.

“Maybe this way they’ll leave you alone.” He said but it never really worked.

A few weeks later, weeks full of the Press and jealous omegas, he received a letter to attend a Ball. It wasn’t exactly private like Oikawa had promised and he didn’t have the money to buy a dress so lavish for something like that, but a day later, a dress arrived for him in the mail and he held it to himself in the mirror in awe.

A Ball sounded nice, in that case.

The days leading up to it, he avoided everyone’s questions at school once they heard, and would duck out to see Yimie-chan for privacy. Her cardboard home was long gone now, however. Instead, there was an actual home made out of gold for her and plaqued with the words ‘Under Royal Protection’ with Yimie’s name printed beneath it.

She and her kittens seemed happy with it, especially with the fabric insides and heated walls, and every now-and-again she would come out to see him and rub her face against his shins.

. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was - Royalty.
> 
> Comments are gold!


End file.
